


project hellfire drabbles

by smokesunsets



Series: project hellfire [1]
Category: OCs - Fandom, project hellfire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesunsets/pseuds/smokesunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what do you mean ur ocs can't talk abt memes in ur novel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> minor warnings for blood and weapns

there was something in her that wasn’t human.

the fire in front of us made the blood on the rusted nails glimmer and shine brighter then the normal ruby red. her crooked teeth were stained with wine red blood, blood from her own mouth. she was grinning as she stared at the fire, her left hand still clenched around the old baseball bat.  my own hands were clenched around the serrated edge, and it wasn’t until i looked down did i see the blood dripping onto the pavement.

it practically sparkles, as if my blood was really gold. i dropped the knife and pain shoots through me, from the tips of my raw fingers up my arms.  cassandra glances over, grin faltering when she sees my hands. 

“what idiot holds a knife by the edge?” she asked, but her tone is not mean. if anything, it’s concerned. she walked over, carefully taking one of my hands into her free hand, lilac eyes assessing the damage.

“i do” i replied, cringing slightly when she ran her thumb over my palm.

“that hurts!” i snap at her, yanking my hand back. 

“obviously. i was checking to see your pain tolerance. some fae take pain well, hell even enjoy it.”

“I’m no masochist! and besides, i’m not really one of the fae.”

cassandra’s face grows dark when i said that, lilac eyes turning amethyst purple.  “where did you get that?” she practically whispered, something off in her tone.  

“my parents didn’t want me, so they took a healthy, more magic like human child. it’s as simple as that. i’m a fake fae, unwanted.”


	2. bike girl is a fucking mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartbroken?? cheated on?? lost?? go crash ur fucking bike into something, just do it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh ? some self hatred/kinda self harm ment ps this is really short wtf

i grip the handlebars and the leather rubs my calloused palms. i haven’t felt like this in a long time, but i know the feeling will soon fade when i return home to raised voices and angry eyes. i can imagine the look on her face as i slam myself into her flowerbed of primroses and daffodils. an odd combination created by an even odder girl. 

she’s always out at this time, i think. she likes it when the sky turns into a palette of watercolors on a crumpled piece of paper. 

i think about how i’m going to be covered in yellow flower petals and how my bike will be trashed, the pale blue cruiser’s paint chipped and bell dinged. i think about how my face will be covered in bruises created by the ground and not the fists of others. i will pull my arms in so i don’t injure my wrists, but it will still hurt. my knees will bleed and i hope i reopen the stitches there. 

i’m going to ruin the girl i once loved garden in an attempt to angrily say i don’t love her anymore.

but the truth is, i still do.

 


End file.
